


Evil Mastermind

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blackmail, Community: hentai_contest, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Prison Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheska has a plan to make everything right in her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Mastermind

“Kimblee, must be your lucky day. You got a visitor.” The guard called as he unlocked the cell door. “I am still not sure how a piece of shit scum like you scored a conjugal visit. The Fuehrer says you get one so you get one. He never said we had to make it nice for either of you.” he said as he roughly shoved her in the cell.

“Sheska” he whispered her name as she made her way to his cot. He slid back against the cold cement wall to make room for her to sit in front of him. He awkwardly tried to arrange his hands behind her back.

“Any chance of you taking these off while she is in here?” He called out to the guards that were sitting just beyond the bars.

“She can visit, no one said anything about losing your shackles.” One called back.

“Who cares it won’t be long until you shed them for good.” She moved to sit beside him. She snuggled up to his side and made sure the guards couldn’t see her face.

“I take it you put our plan in action?” He asked he peppered her neck with kisses. 

“We are right on schedule I had my first meeting with the old bastard this afternoon. I made sure to be very nervous about going to see him. The timing was perfect his wife and kid were in the outer office. I made sure Hughes and Mustang were there as well. A few forged notes and they were all right were we needed them to be.” after a few lazy kisses she continued her story. “He was surprised to see me in his office. When I walked over and sat on his lap he sputtered and cursed. He wanted to know what the hell I thought I was doing. I told him I knew their dirty little secret, I found the documentations about Laboratory Five. That if he didn’t want the world to know what they were doing down here then he would figure out a way to give me what I want.” She whispered as she ran her fingernails down his arm. “He asked me what I hoped to gain. I told him all I wanted was for him to allow me to have some personal visits with you. He had the nerve to tell me you were locked up here for everyone’s own good. Like it was your fault you wound up in here.” She was still fuming but quickly collected her composer to continue, “He asked me what I could possibly offer him to justify such an outlandish demand.”

“Was he shocked when you told him. I am still not happy with what you are offering, there has to be a better way.” He had been telling her the same thing for the past six months.

“Think about it he already has power and makes a good wage. He has no hidden addictions to exploit. A man like him it was safe to say this would be one of his hidden kinks. You have to admit I fit the profile he would want.” she knew her points were valid.

“I just don't like you offering yourself up on a platter for that man.” he sighed.

“Just be glad the old man bought it. I promised that for six months I would be his willing living sex toy and all I wanted were more visits with you. Think about anything he desired. Sex in the office, or maybe a trip to the Devil’s Nest. He could be in control over everything. He ate that up like I said he would. He loved the idea of fucking me in front of the guys that hang out there. I made sure that he knew I was not so happy about Archer being there. I bet it won’t belong before he fucks me over Archer’s desk while he watches.” She promised as she ran her fingers around the top of his waistband.

“I don't like the thought of any of them touching you. To think you may have fuck them all at the Devil’s Nest. Are you sure it is worth it?” Kimblee knew he could be a bastard about a lot of things, but even he felt this was too much to ask of anyone.

“Are you ever going to use it against me? Will you ever throw it in my face?” She was annoyed by his doubts.

“No, you know I won’t.” he swore.

“Try to remember in six months, we will have liquidated a large portion of the national treasury. The Fuhrer and Archer will both be dead, and Mustang and his rowdy bunch of misfits will look guilty as Hell. The best thing is you and I will be presumed dead in a botched escape attempt and no one will ever be the wiser. I have planned this down to the smallest detail. You just have to keep cool and let me be in charge of it.” She reminded him once more.

“Why do people assume I am the evil mastermind of this relationship?” he complained.

“No clue on that one. You have a quick temper you get pissed off and literally boom and then all is right in your world once more. I am a plotter, I prefer the long haul version revenge. Once I am done you will have your revenge and we will be living large off their ill gotten gains.” she told him as she pushed him onto his back on the cot. “We have a show to put on.” She reminded him as she settled herself between his knees. She knew no matter what life threw at them in six months they would have everything they both could want.


End file.
